You Went Low
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: *ONE SHOT SONG FIC* When Hermione expresses her feelings to Harry, she finds out he doesn't feel the same way....after weeks of distance, they reunite. Will Harry find his feelings for her that he has buried so deep in his heart? (goes to "Low" lyrics by


You Went Low  
  
By  
  
DancingPotter  
  
Author's Note- Hi, another one shot. (Yet again) I was bored so I was downloading some music videos and I found this one by Kelly Clarkson called "Low" I really liked it so I found the lyrics and decided to make it into a one shot song fic. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer- Everything but the plot is JKR's  
  
The lyrics are courtesy of lyricsstyle.com and Kelly Clarkson owns the song.  
  
*  
  
Everybody's talking / But they don't say a thing / They look at me with sad eyes / But I don't want the sympathy / Its cool you didn't want me / Sometimes you can't go back / But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that / Well I just have to say / Before I let go  
  
*  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes. His face was becoming blurry because her own cinnamon brown eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, please don't cry. I don't mean to hurt you." Harry said softly.  
  
I just sobbed into my hands.  
  
Harry removed my hands and wiped away the tears. I slapped his hand away. Harry's eyes filled with hurt and guilt.  
  
"Mione, don't act this way."  
  
"Don't act this way?" I sobbed. "H-how can you say that when you just b- broke my heart?"  
  
I had just confessed my love to Harry, and Harry didn't feel the same way. He only thought of me as his friend. His bushy haired, buck teethed know it all Hermione.  
  
I backed away from Harry slowly. "Get away. I don't ever want to be your friend again. EVER!" I screamed. "EVER! LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, I turned on my heel and ran away.  
  
*  
  
Have you ever been low? / Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? / When the truth came out / Were you the last to know? / Were you left out in the cold? / What you did was low  
  
*  
  
"B-blubber nut!" I sobbed to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Dear, what's wrong?" She cried as I clambered through the portrait hole. The entire common room stared at me as I ran up the stairs and to the Head Girl's room. I flung myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow. Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and I petted him as giant tears rolled down my cheeks.  
  
For as long as I can remember, I have always loved Harry. Even when I didn't know him I knew he was in my heart somewhere. When I received my letter for the acceptance to Hogwarts, I quickly read up on the wizarding history. Harry was in half of the books and I knew I had found him. I was hoping to meet him, become his friend I could.  
  
When I saw him on the train I tried to be friendly but ended up as a nervous stupid show off. But he saw something in me and became my friend that one lone night in the Girl's Bathroom.  
  
Ron was always in the way from me expressing my feelings to him. Don't get me wrong, I adore him dearly. He's like the brother I never had. He guessed that I liked Harry one night and kept the secret ever since. He was wonderful about it, and he never breathed a word to Harry. He constantly told me to go up and talk to him. I asked him if he knew whether or not Harry liked me back, and he blushed and honestly said no, Harry doesn't talk about those sort of things.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"W-who's there?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Hermione, its Harry."  
  
"GO AWAY!" I fumbled for my wand in my robes and performed a quick locking charm on the door.  
  
"Hermione, unlock this door! I want to talk to you! We have to talk." Harry turned the doorknob unsuccessfully.  
  
"No!" I said into my pillow.  
  
"I'll talk through this door if I have to."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
I heard silence, then Harry muttering something. Then the door sprung open.  
  
"How? What? How did you get in here?" I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Countercurse." He said smiling. The smile I used to love. He held up his wand. "I'm a wizard, remember?"  
  
I frowned at his attempt to make a joke and walked over to the window.  
  
*  
  
No I don't need your number / There's nothing left to say / Except I never though it'd hurt this much to be sane / My friends are outside waiting / I've gotta go  
  
*  
  
"Ron told me how you felt. I swear, Hermione, I never knew." Harry said.  
  
"Ron told! That little snitch! Why, I'm going to get him!" I took out my wand and started for the door, but Harry blocked my way.  
  
"You can hex him to the moon and back, for all I care, but after I'm finished speaking." He said.  
  
I frowned and turned my wand towards him.  
  
"Hermione . . . you wouldn't . . . " Harry started, but it was too late.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" I said and his arms and legs snapped together and he fell with a dull thud to the ground. I stepped over him and looked into his eyes that were frowning at me.  
  
"Too bad Mr. Potter. You had your chance to talk and you broke my heart. Locomotor Harry Potter." I levitated him to the bottom of the stairs and slammed the door. I locked using a more powerful locking charm and sat stubbornly on my bed.  
  
Like hell he was going to talk to me.  
  
*  
  
Have you ever been low? / Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? / When the truth came out / Were you the last to know? / Were you left out in the cold? / What you did was low / What you did was low (low) / What you did was low (low) / What you did was low (low)  
  
*  
  
For weeks I avoided Ron and Harry, and spent most of my nights in the library doing homework and headed straight for my room afterwards. If Ron or Harry tried to block my way, well, they just learned the consequences to blocking Hermione Granger. I've got a wand and I know how to use it!  
  
Finally, Ron cornered me in the library. I started for my wand, but Ron was too quick.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He cried and my wand flew out of my hand. I tried to grab it but Ron held it over my head. He was much taller than me. "I won't give it back until we have a chat."  
  
I frowned, but agreed.  
  
*  
  
I walk out of this darkness / With no sense of regret / And I don't.these hardships / We both know that you can't say that / Rest assure / For all the time I loved you so..  
  
* Ron and I walked around the lake and he told me that him and Harry had been talking. A lot. Ron explained to him my feelings in a lot more detail, and he said Harry was on a humongus guilt trip.  
  
"His fault."  
  
"Hermione, he didn't know. Give him another chance."  
  
"Absolutely-"  
  
"Absolutely what?" a voice said behind me.  
  
*  
  
Have you ever been low? / Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? / When the truth came out / Were you the last to know? / Were you left out in the cold? / What you did was low  
  
*  
  
I whirled around.  
  
"Harry. Have you been listening?"  
  
"The entire time." He waved the Maurder's Map under my nose. "I saw Ron corner you."  
  
"Well then. So you've been spying."  
  
"For Christ's Sake, Hermione, give me another chance!" Harry's eyes pleaded. His eyes were filled with hope and sadness.  
  
Harry took my silence to his advantage. "Hermione, I've done a lot of thinking these past weeks, and the truth is, I love you. I've been denying it all along."  
  
I gasped. Harry frowned. Silence followed.  
  
I broke the silence. "Harry, you really broke my heart when you told me you didn't love me." My eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Hermione . . ." Harry said sadly. "I love you."  
  
I looked up into his eyes. The emerald ones were filled with guilt and regret. I tried to break the gaze, but Harry took hold of my chin and forced me to. I sobbed, and Harry wiped away every one of my tears. Finally, he lowered his head and planted his lips on mine.  
  
Pure ecstasy coursed through my body and I swear I heard the high heavens singing from up above.  
  
He broke off and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Now do you forgive me?" He said softly.  
  
"Yes, Harry I forgive you."  
  
*  
  
Have you ever been low? / Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? / When the truth came out / Were you the last to know? / Were you left out in the cold? / What you did was low / Have you ever been low? / Have you ever had a friend that let you down so? / Cuz what you did was low  
  
* 


End file.
